Ageplay One-Shots
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Because the world needs more baby Crowley. Pint sized One-Shots of Rowena and Crowley being Mother and Son. Dedicated to Raevyn.
1. Naptime

_Written for Raevyn, without whom I would not be a mother._

* * *

Rowena laughed as she chased her hyperactive son around the backyard she had made for him. This private little oasis of her own creation housed some of her best memories. Her son ran around her, giggling wildly.

"Come here, baby." She called, opening her arms to him.

Crowley ran excitedly toward her, and she swept him into a loving embrace. She kissed him on the forehead as he stared up at her with milk chocolate brown eyes.

"You ready for snack time, baby boy?"

"Yeah!" He laughed. She carried him back to the nursery and got him a bottle and animal crackers, watching him eat and seeing his eyelids begin to droop. When he finished, she picked him up.

"It's nap time, Fergus." She said.

"NO!" He said, "No nap, Mummy!"

"Yes nap. Yes nap because all little boys need to go night-night."

"Nooooooo." He said, fighting back a yawn.

"Yes. But come on, we'll have story time first."

Fergus ran over to the shelf and pulled out his favorite story: "Love You Forever" by Robert Munch. She pulled him into her lap and began to read, watching his face light up and smile, and then slowly begin to close as the story finished up. When he was almost out she put the book away, Then, She looked him in the eye, and spoke the words she had said a million times.

"Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love.

I'm gonna give you all of my love.

Nobody matters like you.

Your life ain't gon' be nothing like my life.

You're gonna grow and have a good life.

I'm gonna do what I've got to do."

She finished the lullaby and gently laid him down in his crib, feeling his body heat escape through her fingers, And felt herself smiling. Crowley gazed up at her with sleepy eyes, looking at her innocently and trustingly. She gently slid a pacifier between his waiting lips and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight my sweet wee boy." She said, smiling.

"Night night Mummy." Came the quiet, whispered reply.

Rowena grinned as she took her usual position and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery, content to watch her baby sleep and dream until it was time for him to wake up.


	2. lost

Rowena was awakened in the middle of the night by another round of incessant sobbing coming through the baby monitor. She grunted and pulled herself out of the bed and out of sleep's comforting embrace. She entered the nursery to find her son red faced and crying desperately.

"What's the matter, my wee sausage?"

"Want bankie!" He cried, sobbing.

"Oh my sweet boy, I know you do. We'll find it. I promise we'll look tomorrow. All day if we have to. But please, Mummy needs to sleep."

"Bankie!" He hiccuped.

"I know baby. I know."

She stayed with him until he cried himself to sleep before carefully going to bed herself.

Since he was born, Fergus had had one blanket that followed him everywhere. His beloved "Bankie" was a pale blue color, and raggedy from over three hundred years of wear and tear, but somehow it had made it through the the years. He never slept without it. Early on in the day he had had it with him during playtime, but around dinner it had mysteriously vanished. Rowena had spent hours trying to find it all to no avail. She had spent four hours trying to get Fergus to bed. It took seven stories, five hugs, three crying fits, a temper tantrum, and a little magic to get him to sleep.

She was woken from sweet sleep four times before the sun crested over the horizon, and Rowena found herself totally exhausted. She had no idea how Fergus was still awake after his night. She got him his breakfast and then tried to occupy him with his other toys, so she could look for his beloved blanket. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find it. She decided that she needed to call in extra help.

It was time to call the Winchesters.

Sam and Dean were home in the bunker, and were having breakfast when the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Asked Dean.

"Squirrel. I need your help. Can you and your brother come down to hell?"

"Rowena? What do you need help with?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Can you come or not?"

"Fine. We'll be there in an hour."

Rowena terminated the call.

She spent the next hour cleaning up around the house and entertaining her son, who seemed to be a little less panicked today. She could only pray that her son would go down easily for his nap today.

Dean and Sam knocked on the door exactly when expected. What they were met with was an incredibly exhausted Rowena who looked about ready to drop dead.

"What the hell…?" Asked Dean.

"Come on." She said, whisking them inside.

They were met with a sad looking Crowley. Rowena could see the cogs turning in his head, and saw that he was one inch away from crying. She ran over to him and picked him up.

"Oh baby… We'll find it. I promise we'll find it." She cooed, just as Crowley began crying.

"Find What?" Asked Sam.

"His blanket."

"Are you serious?" Asked Dean. Rowena shot him a death glare.

"Just help me find it. Please." She asked. They nodded, still surprised, and began searching. Meanwhile, Rowena prepared her son for bed. Sitting in her rocking chair, she began to sing to him.

"Go to sleep my baby

Close your pretty eyes

Angels up above you

Watching very closely from the skies

Great big moon is shining, stars begin to peep

Time for little pickaninnies to go to sleep."

Then, just as Crowley began to drift off to sleep, Dean came in, holding his blanket. Rowena smiled gratefully and gave it to her son before he placed it under his nose and fell asleep.


	3. Birthday

Crowley woke up very early on the morning of November 23rd. He could tell it was still early in the morning, and that was good. He had to make sure he was up before Mummy so that he could make her her birthday present. He sat up in his crib, only to discover that he was wet. That wasn't very fun, but he would deal with it later. He carefully managed to get out of the crib and over to his toy box, where he found some crayons and some paper. He was going to draw his Mummy the prettiest picture ever for her birthday! He laid on the floor on his stomach and began his task. Roughly an hour later, it was done. But his diaper was very uncomfortable now, and he really wanted it changed, So he hid his drawing for mummy in the crib and then climbed back in before he started whining to let mummy know that he was awake.

Rowena awakened to the sounds of whimpering coming through the baby monitor, and groaned as she rolled over onto her side to look at her clock. It was seven thirty in the morning, and she was awake instantly. She always hoped to be able to go back to sleep after she gave Fergus his morning change, but it never seemed to happen for her. She regretfully peeled back her covers and put on her slippers and robe. Then she padded through the house to the nursery.

Crowley could hardly contain his happiness when he heard his mummy coming. He was going to be the first one to wish her a happy birthday!

When Rowena finally entered the room, it was to her baby boy reaching for her and kicking his legs in excitement to see her. The sight put a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Fergus." She said, putting down the crib bars, only to be wrapped up by her son in a warm hug.

"Happy Birthday, Mummy!" He cheered. Rowena kissed his temple.

"My wee sausage. How did you remember it was my birthday?" She asked as she put him on the changing table.

Crowley shrugged. He always remembered. It was a part of him that could not be ignored. Now, seeing mummy smile, he squirmed happily. Today was going to be the best day ever!

"Stay still, dearie." She chided gently and began to change him.

He wanted to listen to her, but he was just so excited that he couldn't help himself. A few squirms still escaped him. She told him how proud she was and what a big boy he was to hold still for as long as he did.

When the change was over, Crowley clung to his mummy and had a morning cuddle with her and his bankie before it was time for breakfast. When it was time to eat he tried to be as neat as possible to make less mess for mummy to clean up, but still managed to get food all over his face. Mummy cleaned him off with a warm washcloth. She decided he was clean enough for now, but would probably need a bath later on. She cleaned off the highchair and then took her son to the living room to play. He played with some toy cars while Mummy had some tea and read a book. Then, finally ready to start the day, she took a shower and got dressed.

Crowley tried to focus on his cars and be a good boy for Mummy, but he couldn't stop thinking about his drawing in his room. When should he give it to her? And how? A dozen questions filled his mind and he tried to answer them, but was struggling to answer them because of how little he currently felt. Then, finally, it hit him. Content with his idea, he continued to play until Mummy got back.

After Mummy came and got him they played outside together for a while. She pushed her son on the swings in their yard and chased him around the grass. The whole time he was laughing and having the best time. Rowena, who just wanted her baby boy to be happy, was delighted.

Lunch came around quicker than expected, and Crowley was getting more anxious by the minute. This would be the one day of the year he would actually be excited for nap time. He ate his sandwich without spilling a drop of it on himself, but when they finally went upstairs Crowley could hardly contain himself, and toddled ahead of his mother to get her present. Rowena, who had no clue what was going on, just thought he was excited for storytime.

Crowley climbed into his crib and pulled out his drawing. Just as Mummy turned the corner, he held it up for her to see.

"Surprise!" He yelled. He watched as Mummy put a hand over her heart and looked shocked.

It was a child's drawing, nothing more than stick figures, but it was obvious who they were. A stick figure with red hair held the hand of a brown haired little boy. Across the top of the paper, the headline "Happy Birthday!" Was in big emboldened letters.

"I made this for you, Mummy."

Rowena felt overwhelmed with emotions and couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks. Crowley was not unaware of this, and felt confused. Why was Mummy crying? Did she not like her present?

His worries were proven completely unfounded when his mother broke out into a big smile and scooped him up into her arms in a bear hug. She kissed his cheek twice in a row, leaving red lipstick on his cheek.

"It's beautiful, sweetheart." She said sincerely.

As a story was read and her son was tucked into bed and kissed goodnight, Rowena stared at her beautiful drawing. Then, while her son was asleep, she found a picture frame and framed it, and hung it in her bedroom right beside her bed.

This was the best birthday ever.


End file.
